Michael Tapp
Michael Tapp is the estranged son of the late David Tapp and the protagonist of the game Saw II: Flesh & Blood who is captured by Jigsaw's apprentice Pighead II and placed in a test similar to the one his father faced in the previous game in order to find out the truth behind his downfall and suicide. Biography Background Michael was born the son of David Tapp by his wife, Kara. Tapp apparently later went through a nasty divorce with his wife, which led Michael to believe that his father had abandoned them; something for which he would never forgive him for. Michael was apparently all but absent from Tapp's life until he came to visit his father after his hospitalization following his botched sting effort. While visiting his father at home following his discharge and suspension from the Jigsaw Case, Michael, desperate for a hot story to find himself work as a struggling reporter (and to reak his vengeance upon his father), stole Det. Tapp's files and audio logs--including his taped confession of what actually happened at Jigsaw's workshop--and published a story exposing Tapp, which ultimatly resulted in his termination as a detective. Michael's Test Chosen by Jigsaw to be unworthy of his life for using his position as a reporter as a tool of revenge and bettering himself at the expense of others, Michael was kidnapped after leaving the crime scene at his father's apartment and forced to rescue his father's entire police department. Along the way, Michael comes across documents and recordings of his father revealing that Detective Tapp had accidently discovered a drug cartel being controlled and run by his very department. Michael is also pursued throughout the game by Sergeant Henry Jacobs, who seeks to cover up the affair by silencing Michael and destroying any evidence or loose ends Tapp has presented. Fate After Michael completes his tests he ends up locked in a room. Jigsaw appears on a screen and said that he got more that he bargained for by not only destroying his father's life, but countless others along the way. Jigsaw then revealled that his life was in the hands of a stranger who had to "give up what is left of his life" for Michael to live. If the player decides to let Campbell live, Michael will try to approach the elevator when Campbell comes up, bars then drop from the ceiling, preventing Michael from entering before he is crushed by the ceiling as Campbell is forced to watch in horror. If the player decides to let Campbell die, Michael will get on the elevator. After getting off the elevator and falling into a garage, Michael recieves one last message from Jigsaw. He reveals that Michael's actual test was to see if he could "bring justice to those claiming to uphold the law" and by uncovering the truth of the corruption in the police department he's passed. Jigsaw tells him that they are both the same in that they both demand justice in an unjust world, and so Jigsaw presented Michael with a final choice to make. Jigsaw gave him the option to simply leave with the files to publish the truth "in a newspaper that will be used to wrap fish the next day", or to become Jigsaw's apprentice as the new Pighead and help him rehabilitate others, as Jigsaw rehabilitated him. The game ends with Michael considering his choices as Jigsaw himself watches on from above...Michael's ultimate choice is never revealed.